Une famille ?
by Deponia
Summary: Don Juan se balade dans les rues de Paris agresser par le bonheur des autres jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse une rencontre. OS écris pour le lycée dont j'étais particulièrement fière.


_Yo, les cadavres !_

…

 _Enfin au moins LE cadavre vu que le fandom Don Juan est désertique j'ai peu d'espoir d'être lu...ça change du Webshow XD_

 _Bref, pour les cours je devais faire une réécriture de Don Juan et comme j'étais vraiment fière de mon idée et que j'ai adorée certaine réécriture que j'ai étudiée en cour, je me suis décidé à la poster là._

 _Bonne lecture_

 _PS : j'ai eu 18 et la prof m'a demandé si je m'étais inspiré de Flaubert *fière*_

La foire était un rassemblement de marchands, d'agriculteurs, de teinturiers, de vendeur de bêtes, d'éleveurs de chiens, de chèvres, de poules, ou même d'artistes de rue qui, tous les ans, se rassemblaient à Paris. La totalité du pays se regroupait pour quelques jours dans la capitale, où paysans et nobles se côtoyaient comme s'ils l'avaient toujours fait. Voleurs et marchands discutaient en tentant de garder leur argent ou se garder de le dépenser... Des deux défis, Don Juan ignorait celui qui était le plus compliqué à réaliser.

Cependant, contrairement à une bonne partie de la population, il n'était là, ni pour s'amuser, acheter, arnaquer, négocier ou voler, mais pour conquérir les cœurs de ces dames venant dans cette ville pour un court laps de temps. Elles pourraient, sans crainte, pour cette durée, s'abandonner à une petite aventure extra-conjugale.

Il entendit alors les voix des passants :

 **\- Mère ! Pourrais-tu m'acheter cette robe. Elle est magnifique !**

 **\- Fils, passe moi cette caisse de vin derrière toi ! Sieur Lambert Demontvert ne va pas tarder à venir la chercher. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il passe chez ces escrocs de Martin, car on n'a pas récupéré sa commande !**

 **\- Bertha, occupe toi de ton petit frère pendant que je retrouve André ! J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas perdu dans cette foule.**

L'homme sentit sa gorge se serrer à l'entente de ces paroles. Néanmoins, il continua à marcher dans la direction de la foule, évitant les poules et les charrettes. Il vit alors une brasserie à la terrasse colorée où il pourrait, en tout impunité, observer ses proies.

Dans la rue, les passants échangeaient :

 **\- Non, mon cœur, même avec tout l'amour que je te porte, je refuse de demander l'aide d'une nourrice pour s'occuper de notre petit Michel.**

 **\- Père et moi allons voir notre tante. Et vous comment va votre mère ?**

 **\- Ils n'ont pas le choix d'accepter notre décision, il faut bien réparer ! Bien sûr, je n'imaginais pas que notre amour puisse être concrétisé ainsi, mais ça nous arrange, ma Louisa !**

Don Juan se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les sièges du bar essayant de chasser ses maudites paroles ! Il chercha rapidement de la place et trouva un tabouret avec vue sur la rue.

Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur les courbes féminines des femmes, faisant bouger gracieusement leurs hanches dans leurs longues robes bouffantes. Rose pâle, rouge carmin, bleu nuit toutes les couleurs étaient là et toutes les mettaient en valeurs.

Il fit signe à l'aubergiste de lui amener une bonne bière et continua à observer.

A l'intérieur de l'auberge, les conversations, qu'il trouvaient malveillantes, allaient bon train :

 **\- Henry, tu penses que Papa voudra bien nous faire goutter son « Feu Liquide » cette année ?**

 **\- Je ne pense pas, il nous croit trop jeune, mais ne t'inquiète pas on en prendra sans qu'il sache. De toute façon avec la foire, il n'arrive pas à savoir combien de tonneaux il a vendus et combien il en a bus.**

Même ici dans un lieu réservé à la beuverie, les Voix ne le laissaient pas en paix ! Il se leva violemment de sa chaise et sortie en voyant le serveur amener sa commande à la table où il se trouvait auparavant. Il poussa un grognement rageur en voyant son verre être donné à un autre, puis sortit de l'auberge pour continuer sa balade dans les rues.

Même dans la rue, il n'était pas en paix :

 **\- Ma chère Madeleine, vous êtes magnifique aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Vous aussi, la fête vous va au teint !**

 **\- Mes enfants sont venus assister à la foire et ils en profitent pour rester tout le mois !**

 **\- Vous avez bien de la chance, moi je ne verrai pour la première fois mon petit fils que lorsqu'il pourra marcher.**

 **\- C'est plus prudent, il vaut mieux le protéger le plus longtemps possible et un voyage aussi long que celui-ci serait risqué.**

Ce n'est pas possible que des vieux aient encore le moyen de le dégoutter ! Ils ne pourraient pas être tous morts ! Bien sûr, Don Juan ne le pensait pas vraiment, il n'était pas cruel. Cependant, voir toute la population au monde le narguer ainsi le mettait dans une colère noire qui ne cessait d'augmenter à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas le laisser séduire en paix ?

Pourquoi pouvait-il pas trouver quelqu'un de sérieux ?

Pourquoi était-il le seul à ne pas avoir droit à une famille ?

Pourquoi aucune femme n'était-elle capable de lui donner ce qu'il souhaitait ?

Était-ce sa faute s'il séduisait tout ce qui portait une robe ?

Était-ce sa faute s'il ne tombait pas amoureux ?

Était-ce sa faute s'il était aigri par la vie ?

Était-ce sa faute s'il déchargeait son dépit dans lit de ses conquêtes d'une nuit ?

Était-ce sa faute s'il ne pouvait pas avoir de famille ?

Oui. Ça l'était. Il était stérile.

Stérile.

Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ce mot !

Non c'était pire que ça. C'était de la haine. Il haïssait ce mot. Il le haïssait de tout son corps, de toute son âme et pourtant il ne pouvait rien changer à sa triste condition.

Il était trop faible pour donner la vie.

Lui qui se vantait tant de sa force, de sa beauté, de son courage, il était incapable d'avoir ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Donner la vie.

Les voix, les voix, toujours les voix le harcelaient :

 **\- Mère puis-je aller voir l'oncle Bertrand ?**

 _« Taisez-vous ! »_ lui glissa sa Voix intérieure.

 **-** **François je t'aime de tous mon cœur, mais donner de l'alcool à ton fils est complétement irresponsable !**

 _« Gardez votre bonheur écœurant pour vous ! »_

 **\- Jean-Henry qu'as-tu encore fait avec tes vêtements du dimanche ils sont tous tachés !**

 _« Je ne veux plus vous entendre ! »_

 **\- Regarde comment je négocie nos bœufs mon fils. Plus tard, tu prendras la relève pour nourrir notre famille !**

 _« S'il vous plaît taisez-vous, je ne peux plus le supporter ! »_

 **\- La petite Léonie vient de passer sa communion, je suis si fière d'elle !**

Les conversations se firent plus denses :

 **\- Père !**

 **\- Ma petite chérie.**

 **\- Mon amour.**

 **\- Ma fille.**

 **\- Les enfants on rentre !**

 **\- Eloignez-vous de la charrette, vous allez vous faire renverser.**

 **\- ...**

Partout, partout leurs joie, leur bonheur, leurs familles, leurs vies. Le bruit l'entourait, l'encerclait, l'emprisonnait dans son malheur.

 **\- Don Juan !** Appela une douce voix féminine.

Tout s'arrêta.

Plus rien ne venait rompre ce doux silence.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit et se retourna en prenant un sourire charmeur.

Il découvrit une jeune femme vêtue d'une longue robe bleu marine. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur sa silhouette fine avant de remonter vers son visage pour y découvrir deux orbes bleues entourant un petit nez fin qui mettait en valeur son sourire franc.

 **\- Que me vaut le plaisir de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle ?** l'interrogea Don Juan.

Son sourire se fana un peu, ses yeux se remplissant d'une tristesse et d'une lassitude extrême.

 **\- J'ignore si l'ont peut encore m'appeler mademoiselle étant donné que vous m'avez enlevé le droit de porter ce titre, sans pour autant m'offrir celui d'épouse.**

 **\- Êtes-vous certaine de ne pas me confondre avec un autre ?**

 **\- J'ai, depuis longtemps, compris et accepté Don Juan, que vous ne vous souciez pas de vos conquêtes d'un soir. Mais, s'il vous plaît, ayez pitié des sentiments de vos victimes et ne niez pas de m'avoir rencontrée.**

Don Juan la regarda avec attention, cherchant dans sa mémoire une nuit où il aurait pu l'amener dans son lit. En vain. Trop de visages, trop de silhouettes, trop d'yeux, trop de sourires passaient dans ses souvenirs, sans qu'aucun ne ressemble réellement à la femme qui se présentait à lui.

 **\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a un peu plus d'un an, lorsque vous êtes venu à la fête de mon oncle le Duc Delaforgerie.**

 **\- Un peu plus d'un an ! Vous avez pris votre temps pour venir pleurer votre dignité perdue.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas venu à votre rencontre pour cela, Don Juan. Cela m'a pris plusieurs mois à accepter que, malgré vos beaux discours, vous ne m'aimiez pas. Néanmoins, j'ai fait le deuil de ma naïveté et, même si j'en garde une pointe de tristesse, j'ai acceptée votre défection.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi venir me voir ? Car j'imagine que ce n'est pas un simple hasard.**

 **\- J'ai appris, par une amie, que vous seriez ici. Lorsque je vous ai vu passer près de mon stand où je vendais de la camelote pour les jeunes filles en fleur, je vous ai suivis. Voyez-vous depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés dans ce bal, ma vie à bien changé. De fille de noble promise à un jeune et beau marquis, je me suis retrouvée méprisée par tous ceux que j'aimais pour avoir osé donner mon corps avant le mariage.**

 **\- Vous avez été assez sotte de vous vanter de ces moments d'égarement !**

 **\- Bien sûr que non ! Mais il aurait été compliqué de cacher mon corps déformé par la fille que vous m'avez faite. Depuis, je suis obligée de vivre de ce métier indigne de ma condition sociale, pour nous nourrir, mon enfant et moi.**

Don Juan était bien trop abasourdi pour penser à interrompre la jeune mère.

 **\- Cependant malgré toutes ces taches indigne de ma condition je suis heureuse de la naissance de celle qui éclaircit ma vie. J'aime notre fille et je souhaitait au moins quelle puisse vous rencontré même si elle sera trop jeune pour s'en rappeler à l'avenir, elle vous aura au moins vu une fois.**

L'homme déglutit difficilement.

 **\- Vous mentez ! Ce n'est pas possible !**

La jeune femme lui lança un regard outré.

 **\- Parce qu'aucune de vos conquêtes n'a jusque là réussi à vous présenter vos péchés en face ? Vous êtes complètement immature ! Je comprend que vous n'acceptiez de prendre en charge une bâtarde, mais de là à nier votre implication dans sa conception !**

Elle prit une lente respiration pour se calmer.

 **\- Vous me décevez encore plus que je ne le croyais possible.**

 **\- Cela ne se peut !**

 **\- Bien sûr que si ! Vous êtes un homme, je suis une femme ! Alors évidemment que cela se peut !**

 **\- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Cela ne se peut pas, car je n'ai pas la capacité de faire le moindre enfant ! Peu importe le nombre de femmes qui l'ont fait avec moi, pas une seule ne réussit à tomber enceinte.** Répondit-il d'un ton aigre.

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- Madame ! J'ai eu de nombreuses amantes et je peux vous assurer que j'ai rempli leurs lits pendant des heures avant de finalement perdre espoir de n'avoir jamais une descendance.**

 **\- Vous êtes un coureur de jupons !**

 **\- Je n'ai commencé à l'être que, quand après trois longues années d'attente, mon épouse n'a pu procréer. Peu importe les femmes chez lesquelles j'allais, aucune ne me donnait d'enfants. Pouvez-vous me reprocher qu'après des années d'espoirs brisés, mon envie d'enfants ait été remplacée par une résignation ? J'ai choisi en toute connaissance de cause d'éviter mes conquêtes qui me ramenaient toujours vers ma triste condition d'homme infécond.**

 **\- Mais cet enfant, il est de vous, je peux vous l'assurer !**

 **\- En êtes vous absolument certaine ?**

 **\- Vous étiez mon premier et je n'ai eu le temps de me remettre de votre disparition que, déjà mon ventre était déjà rond !**

 **\- J'ai une fille...c'est un miracle !**

Il prit les mains de la jeune mère dans les siennes.

 **\- Malgré le retard aberrant dont je fais preuve, je te demande humblement si tu veux bien m'épouser !**

 **\- Mais, votre femme ?**

 **\- L'héritier n'existant pas, notre mariage fut considéré comme nul. Si tu acceptes de te marier avec moi, nous serons deux jeunes mariés et leur petite fille.**

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle repris sa respiration.

 **\- Don Juan, avec toute l'affection que je te porte, j'accepte de t'épouser.**

FIN

 _Alors très cher cadavre. Tu trouves ça comment ? Hésites pas à mettre une review ça fait toujours plaisir. ^^_

 _Je te lapide_

 _Déponia_


End file.
